Covert
by Persian guy
Summary: When Sally Jackson was planing to make sure of her child's safety she never thought she will end up in the arms of such a monster. Naruto X SallyJackson! summery sucks. first fanfic plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there . this is my first story so be easy on me and besides my primary language is not English so I would be thankful if you don't flame me because of grammar errors . about the story , for now it is a single pairing between Naruto and Sally, so give my writing a chance thank you.**

 **Edited : 6 august 2015**

 **"thought"**

 **'think'**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meeting Gabe Ugliano**

It was a peaceful night in New York City and people were going on their way some of them happy, some of them sad, the lights giving the great city a new view at night.

In one of the houses in the down town there is a young attractive woman with long wavy brown hair and beautiful face and an almost buxom body. This person is Sally Jackson a young woman who had recently given birth to a boy, to put it simply she was now a single young lady with a child and currently she is talking with a short man with disfigured legs and crutches wearing an old fashion suit with a fedora resting on his head. The two were in the middle of a very important Discussion about the future of Sally and her 2 month old son, Perseus Jackson.

"I'm telling you Sally the mortal is your only chance for Percy, after only meeting the guy for just one time every time I think about him, his overwhelming nasty scent makes my nose go crazy. His smell is strong enough to cover Percy until he is old enough to be able to go to the camp." The man with the fedora said with worry evident in his honey brown eyes.

However Sally still didn't like it...not one bit.

"I don't know Fred, I don't like that man . he is a complete jerk . his mere presence is enough to force people to get away from him, there has to be another way." She said with a desperate sigh but the middle aged man insisted with sympathetic eyes.

"Sorry Sally but it's the only way to protect your son from his doom . the covering charms that the old Earth Shaker gave you, they are already wearing off so you need to act fast before something happens that you would regret for the rest of your life."

Standing up from the armchair that he was sitting on he walked to the entrance of apartment with the help of his crutches, before Fred exited the door he added on one last sentence, "I know this is hard for you to make such choices but you have to act before this month is up for the sake of Percy...just think about it . you have my number, call me if you need any help." With his words said he left the apartment.

Sally Sat alone in silence of her apartment . the only sound that was heard was the calm breathing of baby Percy who was sleeping peacefully in his crib a few meters away, seeing her son's calm, innocent face she knew she had to do it for his sake.

She had to somehow woo this Gabriel Ugliano and get herself into his dirty life, thinking about sleeping with the man made her want to throw-up. Sally sat there gathering up her courage and hardening her resolve and after a long minute she finally stood up from her old sofa and walked to her bed so she could turn in for the night. Her final thoughts encouraging herself for what she would have to do. she will do it for her sweet little baby.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The next morning Sally Jackson woke up to the sound of the beeping of her clock. Sitting up in her bed with a hazy mind and bleary eyes she looked up to see it was 10 in the morning , with a tired sigh she stood up from her bed to start her morning. First of all she walked to the little wooden crib to see little Percy waking up from his morning slumber . with a coo she picked up the young baby and held him to her chest.

"Ahhh...look at you sweet hearth . you are so Cuuute . who is Momma's little man...yes you are, yes you are." Playing a little with baby Percy she decided it was a good time to feed him so she undid the buttons on her shirt to let perky D-cup breasts be uncovered for little Percy, she let him capture one of her brown/bronze nipples and let out a sigh as she walked to the sofa and sat down to think about what to do.

It was a good thing that her boss had given her 3 months off so she could tend to her son, that meant work was not a problem for now so she began to think over the plans she had to get to the Ugliano.

She had thought about all the scenarios that could play out all the night so she had only gotten to sleep for a few hours by the time that she had to wake early in the morning. Sally had decided to go and observe the man from afar first and gather a little information about his likes, dislikes and things like that.

But first she needed to call for Fred and ask him if he can take care of Percy when she would begin putting her plan into action. If she wanted to do this, Sally needed to be sure that little Percy would be safe and since she didn't know anyone she trusted enough to take care of him other than the middle aged satyr she was going to ask him to do this for her.

Looking down and seeing that Percy has finished sucking her breast to drink milk, she stood up from the sofa and put the already dozing infant in his crib the chance provided by her baby dozing off she moved to the door on the other side of her small apartment and opened it to show a small bathroom with an old bathtub and a shower. Taking off her already unbuttoned white shirt and her blue pyjamas she looked at herself, lightly tanned skin slender and long legs, up to her panty clad womanhood and round fine bubble butt to her nice wide hips, small waist to her round perky breasts with full bronze/brown nipples and finally her undoubtedly beautiful face with supple full lips small slightly upturned nose and large warm green eyes, all in all she was a rather gorgeous young woman . shame that the fates were so cruel to her . First losing her parents then her other relatives and after that having to drop out of the school so she could work and pay to support herself and her life and finally this situation with Poseidon and Greek mythology. "Well aren't you a lucky bastard Mr Ugliano?! Hmmm... Of course you are after all I 'm the sexy lady that is gonna throw herself at you." Chuckling at her own bitter joke she turned from the mirror she was looking into and turned on the water to the shower so she could have a nice refreshing bath.

After 15 minutes Sally came out in a pink sport bra and a pair of rosy colored running shorts while drying her long hair with a towel. Going first to Percy to see if he needs a diaper change she was grateful that he didn't need one right now. "Well I guess you have been a good boy be sure to not trouble our little fuzzy friend with your mess when I'm not home OK?" Letting out a soft laugh at her own little joke she left Percy so she could go and call Fred, after all she had an ugl...err I mean charming prince to woo.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Sally wasn't impressed by Gabriel Ugliano...not only was he rude and without any kind of manners, the guy was honestly the ugliest creature she had ever seen, he was fat and had little black eyes that puffed up like a street rats and don't get her started about the horrible smell of sweat that was coming from him. Sally almost teared up on the spot.

she was totally screwed .

Sally had followed and observed him for almost 3 hours now, enough to know he was a hard person.

But she had to do this for Percy.

And so with this reminder she walked in, wearing a loose French-styled shirt that showed a healthy amount of cleavage and a pair of tight fitting blue jeans. At a table nearby Gabe was unceremonicaly devouring his food at the Chinese restaurant and not giving anyone any kind of attention.

"Um...excuse me sir can I have a moment?!"

At first when Gabe looked up from his food his eyes were drawn to her modest chest but afterward he looked in her face...for some reason he suddenly looked displeased. "You know missy I didn't think there was a whore stupid enough to go around in the middle of day working." He said with the same displeased attitude towards her and to say that Sally was angry and shocked was an understatement.

Really?!

REALLY?!

This pig had the guts to go out and call a beautiful woman like her a whore?!

Well if it wasn't for the sake of Percy she would have kicked him in the balls with all her might. So swallowing her fury Sally managed a smile and started one more time. "Err...ha-ha good joke mister but I really wanted to talk with you, I have seen you a few times and to be honest I-l-like your sense of humour and charismatic and manly personality s-so can y-you go out on a d-date with m-me?!"

Honestly it was a huge surprise that Sally was able to stop the bile building up in her throat, after all that blushing and stuttering stunt was a really hard one to pull off specially when the one you are using it against is a humanoid pig. But it seems that her 'shy talk' was real and sweet enough to make Gabe pull his head out of his bowl with a speed betraying his plump body. It was hilarious to watch his face twisted in such a way that it was like looking at a confused pig from one of those cartoons and finally after what seemed like an eternity, a slightly nervous Sally was relieved when Gabe got a hold of himself and mustered up an annoyingly sweet smile.

"Well you see Missy it seems that you are pretty smart if you understood about meaning of my hilarious joke and my charming manliness" gabe said with a suggesttive move of his eyebrows.

'Yeaaaah if you were jokeing you overgrown manliness my arse' Sally thought with a deadpan look on her face that was covered soon by a SHY smile.

Getting realy annyoned rather badly Sally continued with her shy act" well handsome what's your answer?! W-will you go out with little ol me?" 'argh Poseidon curse you , why do you have to leave me like this'

Gabe now had a rather smug smirk on his almost non existent lips"well if you would be a little good girl why not"he said with another suggestive move of his brows.

'Ahhh finaly you overgrown slab of ham' "ooh maybe we can do something in the near future... Tehe" finally it was going to be over soon enough.

"OK Missy be at this restaurant tommorow at 7 p.m . lastly what's your name Missy?!"he said with a pleased tone.

"Oh right my bad...I'm Sally jackson . it was a pleasure to meet you and thank you for accepting my request I will see you tommorow" with that said with a wink before he could say anything else she hurried away lest she trew up her breakfast on the guy.

Blue eyes watched her vanish in the crowed while smiling . it was past 3 pm so with a belly full of noodles he walked away toward his house."meh the noodles were good but not as good as ramen"and Gabe Ugliano vanished into the crowd just like sally .

after a few minutes the restaurant manager came out and looked at the table."hey shuu I'm not paying you to let empty bowls be left on the tables all the day . you let the tables uncleaned for two hours like this next time and your pay will be cut down"

 **well this is the first chapter so if you liked it i will continue.  
**

 **thanks to Stylzee who edited this chapter.**

 **Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there people.i'm back with another chapter isn't as good as the first one and nothing to spacial is in it and certainly will contain many spelling errors.i''m sorry english isn't my primary be easy on me.**

 **i wanted to know if there is someone who is willing to beta my story.**

 **many kind reviewers pointed out the fact that i need to work on spelling and the i try to improve but it's hard for me with the little time i have to myself.**

 **this chapter was hard ro write because it was well just talking and nothing i wanted to skip writing this the story would have become to took me 5 hours to write.i hope it's not too bad.**

 **and lastly thank you all reviewers who encouraged me to continue.**

 **enough of my rambling.**

 **i own nothing...naruto and pjo series belong to their creators not me.**

 **"talk"**

 **'thought'**

 **chapter 2**

 **the most horrible date ever**

"So this is it"

said the young woman known as Sally Jackson.

Finally it was the time that she had to get ready and go to her date.

"Well maybe he is not as bad as he seems to be."

Fred the middle aged styer assurd Sally rather lamely.

"Huh...whatever makes you sleep at night"

said a chuckling Sally as she checked herself one more time in the mirror.

"Well I'm certain the idiot will be all over me when he see's not I will doubt his sexuality"

As Sally finished talking she moved to the exit door of was currently wearing a loose violet showl colared blouse and tight form fitting jeans.

When she was about to exit the house she turned to Fred for some last minute advice about Percy."I said it before but I say it again for 's milk is in the fridge you only need to warm it up .most of the times he needs a change every 4 hours or so and-"

"Come on sally I know all of these things I have done such things many times...just go and concentrate on the task at 't worry I will take good care of little Percy."

Fred said with a kind smile toward her.

Sally just smiled back and left to go for her destined date.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

It has been almost 30 minutes since Sally had arrived to the Chinese restaurant that she was supposed to meet Gabe at.

Well guess what?!that biddy eyed basterd was taking his sweet time to come.

Sally onse more painfully reminded herself that all of this is for the sake of her little sweet Percy.

Sally waited for another 15 minutes but the ugly man didn't show up.

Disappointed in the turn of events Sally picked her purse and was about to leave the restaurant when Gabe Ugliano in all of his aidiotic and disgusting glory steped into the restaurant.

He was wearing a pair of old blue and painfully tight(for the others of course) coton pants and a white short sleeve T-shirt under a Blue dress shirt that was left unbuttoned.

Looking around the small Chinese restaurant with his biddy dark eyes he spotted the gorgeous brunetti and with a smug smirk took a supposedly 'COOL' pose and gave her a two finger salute in greetings.

Sally who was currently convincing herself that throwing up isn't in her best interest and shakily smiled at the approaching man.

"H-hey Gabriel it's nice to meet you are a little late for our d-date"

Sally said with a rather green tint to her face.

'argh...even thinking about the fact that I'm going to sleep in the same bed with him makes my stomach turn'

"Well I'm absolutely on time but it seems you are to passionate to get into my soft and loving heart."

he said while Taking another 'charming' pose.

Well in her opinion he was trying to atleast act like a gentelman...in his own twisted way...kinda.

" o-oh my...well you cough -ha"

she faked a laugh to assure the fat man.

"So let's sit I am pretty tired and hungry"Gabe said as he sat opposite of the young woman.

Sitting in her chair one more time with a fake smile she started the conversation first.

" so this is our first official meeting or better said our first desepite knowing each others names and a basic of each others personality that's that...we need to know more about each other."

"Well yeah I think it's a good idea but how about you give me an example Missy" he said with a smirk.

'Wow he actually is capable of holding a normal conversation how surprising.'she thought with a role of her eyes.

Taking a deap breate Sally started to hopefully take control of this supposed as if.

"Well my name is Sally Jackson.I leave alone. I work at a sweet store with a good liking are things like art and France and cooking."

Looking at Gabe's expression she carefully continued.

"I like to marry a handsome , charming and manly person"

while saying this she cast a 'shy' look at his direction.

At this point Gabe who looked rather bored and slightly annoyed after hearing her words and seeing her 'reaction' turned his head toward her with interest and a smug look.

Sally knew his type he was going to submit to her prety soon.

"W-well in the end my dream is to be an obedient wife for my manly husband and give him all I can offer him"

At these words another shine of interest apperd in his eyes.

"Well guess what?! you caught my interest Sally .maybe if you behave like a good girl I will show you my manliness"

He said with a preverted smile.

" so I guess it's my turn."

taking a dramatic pose he started.

"name is Gabriel Ugliano. The most handsome guy in this god damned country. My buddies call me Gabe.I'm a genius with estimated IQ of know I'm the champion of drinking competition of NewYork"

Really ?! 70 ?! isn't that kinda below avarage?and beside is there really such a competition?

Vanishing all these thoughts she faked an exesited smile.

"WOW you are amazing Gabe. Please continue"

With a victorious smirk he continued

"Well I like hanging out with my buddies , gambling and drinking and lastly my dream is to have a classic car and an apartment."

He finished rather loudly.

"Well its good to know more about a man as great as you Gabe"

Finishing her perfect act with a shy smile she added in the end.

" well I think you mentioned that you are hungry so why not order for food."

Seeing his silent approval of her words she continued

"So what will you have?"

Frowning in thought he answered after a few seconds

"Hum...I will have 2 chiken dish and 4 spacial noodle bowl...well that's it"

He said rather like it's a really simple and ordinary thing.

At hearing his orders sallys eyebrows vanished in her hairline.

Really?is that even possible that a simple person can eat this much alone?!

After overcoming her shock Sally called for a waitress.

After a few seconds of silence between the two a cute young waitress came for their orders.

" good evening what can I bring you for the night?"

After seeing that Gabe staying silent she looked at her menu and told their orders to the waitress.

"Well 4 bowls of spacial noodles , 2 dish of chiken and one dish of spacial kabab."

When she looked up from her menu she saw the waitress looking at her strangly but soon after covered it with a polite smile while writing down their orders.

"Your orders will be ready in 10 minutes"

Thanking the waitress Sally looked back to see Gabe ogling the waitress rear end

"Humm what a nice little ass...I bet it's pretty tight"

Gabe mused rather loudly and in the process causing Sally to gain a tick in her brow.

She Calmed herself quickly as she started up another conversation.a very important conversation.

"So Gabe what do you think about children?!"

Looking back at her he answered while narrowing his eyes.

" Annoying"

He used his pinky to clean his ear

"I mean they are wanging and are like miniature vampires sucking life out of you"

He finished while finally fishing out some dirt out of his ear.

Argh this guy was literally a big ass walking worse he did't like children.

After a few minutes of silence and and shy acting and indirect flirting with Gabe their orders finally came with the waitress who onse again looked strangly at her.

She ignored the looked thinking noting of it.

'Well it looks that I have to act a little more directly'

Sally thought as she watched Gabe unbelivebely devore his food like a hungry wolf devoring its food.

"Well Gabe I'm sure you are more than capable of paying for your food but if you eat this much you maybe unable to...uuh...'scort' me back home"

She finished with a suggestive tone.

Finishing his food while patting his plump belly he said with a nonchalet tone.

"Don't worry missy it was just a light will be no problem."

Gabe said while giving her a smug smirk completly ignoring the scort comment but a moment later his smirk vanished and was replaced by narrowing of his dark eyes.

"Besides I thought you were the one who was going to pay for the food"

Well Sally never saw that one coming.

' I'm totally screwed '

While internally crying for her now empety wallet.

"Well it's 10 p.m now I have to go it was fun and all well this is my number call me when you want another date"

With that said Gabe left without any kind of goodbye.

Letting out a tired sigh Sally also left soon after.

"Well this was the most embarrassing and tiring night of my life"

With that said she walked toward her house.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

While Sally walked away in the dark of night a tall figure watched her go back toward her house.

"Well it was an interesting night Sally-chan I will send you later "

The figure mutered While chuckling to himself he wanished into the night just before Sally looked backed at the rooftops for the source of the chuckling .

When she saw there was no one she hurride away toward her home unaware of what events are about to come.

 **well chapter 2 is chapters will be at best 3-4 k long but i try to update everyday or at least every 2 now good bye.**

 **please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello again people.**

 **sorry for the wait.**

 **i know that i said i will publish everyday and i wanted to upload the third chapter 3 days ago but i thought it would be better if my new beta reader, beta-ed my first 2 chapters first.**

 **well for some reason he hasn't been online for a few days so i decided to publish the third chapter for now and when the beta-ed version gets ready i will replace until he beta read the first three chapters i will not publish another chapter.**

 **some of the reviewers said that the spelling and grammar errors are too much.i know that my grammar and spelling are bad but when i looked up the published chapters they were to much messed up.**

 **the reason for that is mainly because the site is a little buggy for me. i mean for some reason when i publish a chapter or upload it in the process some of words get crippled or go missing.**

 **sometimes even my PM's will get butchered up by the site.**

 **for example right now for this chapter i had edited some words for 2 times already but when i looked at the chapter again some of the editing aren't even applied.**

 **this problem is making me annoyed.**

 **if you can give me an advice about the matter i will be thankful.**

 **and for the people who can't stand my grammar and spelling errors i recommend you wait until the beta-ed version gets ready and replace this one.**

 **sorry for my rambling.**

 **'thought'**

 **"talk"**

 **Story Start**

 **chapter 3**

 **new problems**

Sally arrived home at 11 pm.

She was sure that she heard someone whisper her name back when she walked out of the restaurant.

When she looked back to see who it was she saw no one just empty air.

Now that she was home and calmer than before Sally was a little worried.

What if the protection and cover charms that poseidon gave her was now useless?!what if monsters have smelled Percy scent on if they have followed her to her home?!what should she Do if they come for her Percy?

While thinking about all these things she didn't notice Fred come out of restroom with a tired look on his face.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the goat-man Greeted her.

"Hi sally...whoa no need to be scared now."

Smiling at the young woman he continued with curious look.

"Sooo...what happened?how was your date?"

Walking toward her sofa with a tired sigh she lay down on the furniture followed by the satyr who sat opposite of her on the armchair.

"Well the 'date' as you call it was horrible. Besides I think the charms don't work any longer.I think someone was watching me all the time."

Almost immediately after she told him about her concern Fred started to snife around.

After one minute of sniffing around he let out a sigh of relief.

"Well there isn't any kind of monster anywhere near this block .i think you are just tiered.I told you before, the charms are still active and working."

Letting out another sigh his face took a grim look.

"So what exactly happened in your date?"

Closing her eyes as she began.

"Well the guy was pretty rude and disrespectful. He had this smug look about him that made me want to punch him with all of my strength. He didn't show anything that can pass as some sort of manner all he did was to gloat about himself and his IQ.I mean really?!this guy was proud of having an IQ of 70."

After hearing this Fred had a sweat drop on the back of his head.

'What in Tartarus?!'

At this point Sally was seating on the edge of sofa while continuing to rant about her date. all the mental fatigue and tiredness seemingly forgotten.

"And don't start me about his smell.I was having a hard time to just don't puke right there and then. it's like he takes a bat in garbage every night."

At this Fred's face took a green tint to was pretty much in the same about Sally's ideas of gabes wasn't literally that much surprising that he can cover percy's scent like smell was just like poison to anything with a strong nose.

In the meanwhile Sally had taken a few seconds to rest her ranting mouth.

After a few seconds she continued

"And can you believe that he ate almost like a hungry wolf and afterwards he made me to pay for all of that food?!he is in my opinion the greatest asshole in the whole world...and thats without considering his open ogling of women around us."

At this point Sally had almost teared up.

" a-and on top of all of that, he hates children.I d-don't know what to do anymore.I don't know if I can trust him with Percy."

After hearing all about this Fred took a long honestly felt sorry for was in a bad place right now.

She has to choose between her son's safety or her own happiness but being a mother of course her choice is her let out another sad sigh and stilled himself for saying what he was going to say.

"Sally I have to tell you about something"

Sighing for one last time he continued.

" look Sally you are my friend and all but my long time absence has been noticed and now the elder satyrs back in the camp sent a massage for me to go back and report about the reason of my absence...I'm sorry Sally but I have to leave soon before the elders send someone who shouldn't know about all of this situation. "

At his words of explanation Sally was shocked

"B-but Fred I still need your least until the day that I can be sure of Ugliano becoming our cover."

Fred knew that it was cruel to leave her he also knew that she isn't going to be safe if young persus father was discovered. So with a grim look on his face he insisted one more time.

"Look Sally I know its hard for you and that you still need my help but I am afraid me staying here will be too dangerous right the elders find out that all this months I have been with you they will investigate and in the end your son will be discovered. If such thing happens both of your lives will be in danger."

Taking a long breath he continued in a softer tone and hugged the now silently crying woman.

"Sally I know that it will be hard but you have to understand. All I can do now is to give you my own lucky charm."

Taking off a blue gem stone from around his neck he placed the beautiful necklace in her hand and closed her fingers around the item and gave her a kind smile.

"This was trusted to me by lord poseidon himself almost ten years ago.I know that you can do this with or without just need to believe in yourself."

With that said he pulled her in a supportive hug and patted her back. the last few months they had come to be two very close and good friends but right now it was time to part ways.

After something like 2 minutes Sally pulled herself out of his embarrass and smiled at him with her red face and wet eyes.

"So when will you leave?!"

Sally asked with a sad tone as she tried to wipe away the wetness in her eyes.

Giving her a sad smile of his own the goat man pulled out his crutches from behind the sofa they were sitting on and stood up while he placed his fedora on his head and afterward adjusted the crutches under his arms.

"I know its sudden but I have to leave for the camp ASAP ."

After letting out a deep and sad sigh Sally escorted the satyr to the exit door of her apartment.

Turning to her for the last time he put one of his hands on her shoulder.

"It was a pleasure to meat you miss was short but a rather pleasant time being friends with you.I know that you will be able to protect yourself and your son. just believe in yourself just like I believe in you."

receiving a nod he smiled and pulled his hand back while stepping out of her house.

"I hope we meet each other in the future. Good bye my friend."

With that said he started to walk away toward the exit of her apartment complex.

"I hope we meet again too.I wish you a safe journey back bye Fred."

She shouted after him with a faint smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you"

She muttered the last word and afterward stepped back into her house while locking the door behind her.

Looking around her small apartment she walked to the whining Percy who had made a decent mess in his crib.

"Well little guy its now only you and me."

Sally said while she had her hands on her wide hips and looked at the clock on the wall it was 12:05.

"And here we go to start our new stage of life."

letting out a tired sigh she picked him up and walked toward her bathroom so she can clean the little bombshell.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

It have been almost three weeks since Fred had left them.

To be honest it was very hard to take care of everything without help of Fred.

Now she had to take Percy almost everywhere with her(minus the dates).

She was nearing a dead end pretty soon and she didn't like it one bit.

She needed to make Gabe accept Percy and herself in his life and she needed to do it in under one week because the covering and protection charms were going to stop working soon enough.

In the last three weeks she had dated the man as much as had been forced to rush everything. For example in the last 21days she had dated him something around 20 times.

Well that was a record in its own right.

In the last week she had come to believe that he liked her enough to let her come to his if he didn't gave her such permission she knew that she had the green light.

They had even had a few was a sloppy kisser but he wasn't to bad either.

Well they had tried to have sex but well...by just touching her rear end he had orgasmed so hard that it was almost unreal.

Now Sally wasn't exactly happy with her situation but she had to submit so she could eventually guarantee percy's safety.

Thought with all of these improvements there was a glaring matter at hand.

She hasn't still found a way to involve Percy in her 'relationship'.

In all her previous dates with Gabe she had a caretaker take care of him for her.

But right now she didn't know what to one hand she couldn't hide her son to much longer from Gabe and in another hand she couldn't afford to heir a nanny for percy any was right now in a tight spot and didn't have to much money left.

Back to the matter at hand , she needed to think about her future plans and she couldn't think properly in all of the chaos that was going on in the middle of downtown.

Something about some gangster or murderer stalking and killing random people all over the area and afterward destroying their body completely .

Come to think of it Well she had actually felt sometimes that someone is watching her but with all the inner conflicts going on in her life she had merely passed it off as her mind being under in the last few days she was becoming more and more paranoid about everything.

Sally took a deep breath and shook her head

'thinking about all of this won't do me any good. I need a solution for the matter at hand.'

With that thought she adjusted her hold on the now three months old Percy .

Despite having a carry he didn't like the four wheeled device.

'Talk about being moma's boy'

Chuckling to herself silently she walked past a very familiar Chinese restaurant without even noticing.

But suddenly the very familiar voice of a certain someone snapped her attention to a table outside of the after mentioned restaurant . and the owner of the voice shouting about waiting forever for the sake of his precious noodle.

Sally could only mutter three words in shock.

" .God!"

 **chapter 3 finished.**

 **so i hope you liked it.**

 **someone mentioned that the story isn't about naruto at all.**

 **well my friend i have already gave a few hints about naruto. ;3**

 **and some rude person messaged me and told me to f*ck of and that i had ruined his fantasy.**

 **well i didn't threaten anyone into reading my 's purely done for fun and noting it's your choice to read it or not.**

 **anyway i give my thanks to the people who read , review , favorite and follow my story.**

 **i try to improve my writing as much as possible.**

 **please don't flame me for grammar and spelling isn't my primary language.**

 **until the next time.**

 **please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people .**

 **i'm back with another chapter.**

 **sorry for the long wait.**

 **i was busy with work so i had to publish this a little late .**

 **now to respond to some reviewers yes this is a shinobi naruto ... but i want naruto to be a little more manipulative and plan ahead for for his actions.**

 **someone also asked if they can write a story of their own with the use of my idea.**

 **well as long as it isn't a copy there is nothing wrong .**

 **and people asked if i can write longer chapters ... sorry but my english isn't good enough to write long chapters in short amount of time .**

 **also if there are any grammar errors i apologize because after my beta reader edited this chapter i changed some of the lines again.**

 **the first 3 chapter will be edited in the near future.**

 **now enough talking . i hope you enjoy this chapter... even if i didn't like it myself .**

 **"talking"**

 **'thinking'**

 **story starts**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Serial Killer**

"Oh. My. God."

With impressive speed, Sally hid herself and Percy behind a thick tree.

Well... surprise.

Why the hell did she have to pass in front of Gabe's favorite restaurant now?!

'Damn. Why the hell is he here? Doesn't he have work or something?'

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, Sally debated a little to determine her next course of action.

On one hand she needed to involve Percy in her relationship with Gabe as soon as possible and maybe this was the best opportunity to so, but on the other hand she wasn't sure if Gabe would take the news in a good way.

Gabriel Ugliano wasn't a man who was known for his patience and Understanding or his love for young children... not at all.

'Come on Sally, it's now or never.'

Steeling her resolve she made up her mind.

Straightening her back with a charming smile playing on her beautiful lips, she walked out from back of the tree while giving her wide hips a seductive sway.

"Please smile dear. I need a little help here." She muttered to Percy as she made her way toward the mountain of human meat known as Gabriel Ugliano, who right now was waiting for his precious noodles with a scowl on his face.

'Here we go.'

"Oh, look if it isn't the great Gabe Ugliano."

Gabe's head snapped towards her direction.

Seeing that now she had his attention she continued with her act.

"Hello handsome. It's surprising to see you here."

Sally giggled while Gabe's face twisted in a look of confusion while staring at Percy, who, currently, was trying to bury his small face in his mother's chest because of the foul smell rising from Gabe.

"Hey Sally. Who's the brat?!"

At the straight question from her supposed boyfriend Sally became even more nervous than she already was. After a few seconds that she took to calm herself, Sally answered

"Well I think that I have already told you about him."

Sally now held her son in a way that made sure he was facing her boyfriend

"Dear, this is Percy Jackson... my son."

At her words Gabe froze. It was like the titan lord himself had frozen him in time. If it wasn't a serious and important matter Sally would have already laughed hard, but she was sure that it wouldn't help her at all.

"W-wait, what?!"

After 2 minutes of awkward silence Gabe shouted out as he stared in disbelief at little son of Poseidon.

"Here Percy, say hello to mister Gabe. "

"Now now Sally... why exactly wasn't I aware of his existence until now?!"

Gabe started with a low vice but in the end he almost shouted and in the process made Percy start whining in discomfort.

Well... damn. That didn't go good at all. Now she was officially screwed.

Now she needed to think of a solution and she had to think fast.

"Calm down dear. I didn't want to exactly hide him from you, but I needed time to introduce him to you. You see, I always wanted to have a great role model for Percy, someone who, when he grows up, can play the perfect idol for him. I want Percy to become as manly and handsome as you."

Taking in a long breath, she hoped that her lame words would get to his brain and maybe he would forget about the whole 'why didn't I know' problem.

Gabe's look of anger slowly melted away to be replaced by a look of annoyance.

"I know that every mother would wish to have me as an example for their children but I ain't going out of my way and raising a brat. I don't have the money or the Patience to do it. Now it's your call what to do with this relationship."

Sally was surprised. She had thought that he would reject both of them immediately, but it seemed she was wrong. Who would have thought that THE Gabe Ugliano was now emotionally attached to her.

'Well it seems in the end he isn't exactly the heartless bastard he shows to the others...'

"Ooooh... I think you got it the wrong way dear. You just need to be there as his idol. I am more than capable of taking care of him by myself and I will work to pay for ALL of us, handsome. There is nothing you have to worry about."

Sally made sure that she emphasis the words All of us.

With all that said Gabe looked like he was accepting the new situation now.

He put a hand on his fat chin and hummed rather thoughtfully and after a few seconds his eyes narrowed once more.

"Despite all of what you said, there's still a glaring matter."

Now Sally, who had relaxed after seeing him agreeing to her situation, tensed up once more at hearing his last sentence.

"You see... I'm saying this with all of my might... NO WAY IN HELL am I going to share those sweet boobs with that brat"

Gabe declared heatedly as he held a staring match with his self proclaimed boob rival.

'What. The. F*CK?!'

Really?! That was his problem?

Sharing HER boobs with Percy?!

Was he serious?

In all of her young almost 20 years of life she hadn't been this stunned by a single sentence.

It was totally unreal.

After what seemed like hours staring dumbfounded at Gabe and Percy she took a hold of herself while letting out a sigh of tiredness.

"Look dear, I assure you that Percy isn't going to be your rival or anything like that. He's only a young child needing to be breastfed."

"If you say so, but I can swear that the little punk smirked at me while snuggling into your boobs-"

Gabe's suspicious ranting was stopped by an annoyed Sally, who had a deadpan look plastered on her beautiful face.

"Dear... there is nothing that you need to worry about. My boobs don't belong to anyone."

After a few seconds of staring finally he nodded his head in a show of acceptance and pulled his ugly face back.

In the meantime the young waitress from the other day came and put 5 bowls of steaming noodles on their table.

"Here is your order... if you need anything else call for me."

"Took you long enough."

Seemingly ignoring Gabe's rude grumbling the waitress left with a now empty tray.

"Now, let's dig in."

Gabe picked his chopsticks and literally dove into his food with a look of complete glee on his face.

"Oh and don't even think about stealing my noodles, they're all mine."

He said between his slurping rather rudely.

"And because of not telling me about your brat for your punishment you will pay for my food."

After hearing this Sally could only groan mentally as she watched Gabe inhale the noodles with out any problem.

"Of course dear."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

It was late at night and currently Sally was laying down on her bed.

Today, after her talk with Gabe and watching him empty her wallet, she had come back to her home.

Now that she thought about it she was lucky that Gabe was convinced with such lame excuses.

She honestly had thought it would be harder but it seems that Gabe was dumber and easier than she thought.

Maybe he wasn't mentally retarded but he was proving that he was closer to his prodigious IQ than she had thought.

"Well it seems that the first phaze of my plan is done. Now I need to move in with him."

Sally let out sigh as she thought about different scenarios that she could use to reach her goal.

At same time that she was thinking about all this... she heard a horrible scream coming from a few streets away.

She was reminded of the rumors about the serial killer in the downtown. Now she wasn't comfortable with all of this fiasco and couldn't do anything but do what ever she could do to move in with Percy to Gabe's place.

Surely Manhattan was a better place than the downtown.

With all this in mind she closed her eyes so hopefully she could sleep for a few hours until Percy decided to start his new day.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Five minutes ago

In a barren street a few of blocks away from Jackson house there were two tall and shady men who were currently running full speed in the hopes of getting to safety.

They had been running for almost ten minutes now .

Originally they were a team of 4 who had came to this part of city in the hopes of finding an easy 'meal'.

But after a little sniffing they had discovered something that they shouldn't have.

And the consequences you ask?

Well lets just say that they had never thought that such a monster ever existed.

In just a few short seconds two of them had fallen without any fighting.

Normally they should have fought to the end knowing that they could not truly die.

But still... it was different.

So the remaining two had fled with surprising speed.

But it was all useless because...

"Too slow..."

A voice whispered in their ears as they neared a dead end.

Seeing that they had gone through the wrong street they knew that their chances of survival were now abysmal.

Stopping at the end of street.

Looking around frantically, the apparent leader of the two shouted out with an unsure voice.

"Come out you coward! Come out and fight like a true man!"

At the end of his words there came a chuckling voice followed by a humming sound from behind him.

The man who had spoken beforehand turned around to see the beheaded corpse of a wolf like monster on the ground.

Now he knew that the said monster was the very same man who was following him a few seconds ago.

Now for monsters like them dying meant a new start from ground zero but right now this unknown foe was spitting on every law around them.

You know why?

Because when a monster like them died they turned to golden dust and were sent back to the deepest parts of underworld.

But right now they were dying.

Not turning into golden dust, but truly and literally dieing.

He turned to back to looking around him with haste formulating a plan in his head so maybe he could run away from this... this MONSTROSITY!

the irony...

"You know you are involving yourself with a business that will get you killed. If the rich one finds out that you protected a child of the earthshaker he will smite you at once."

At these words he only received silence as an answer so he thought that he had a chance at survival...

How naive of him.

"If you let me go I will guarantee that I wouldn't tell the rich one about what you did."

Mentally chuckling he thought that he was the one in control but then a flash pain spread in his chest just where his heart was located.

Looking down with a look of agony on his face he saw a long eastern style sword that was coated with blue flames that had strikes of black flame in it.

He looked up to the end of blade with blurry eyes to see a tall figure standing almost as tall as himself that was surrounded by shadows.

The only thing that his already dieing body was able to register was that his murderer had light colored hair and glowing blue eyes.

"You see, to be honest I don't care if the gods are concerned in this matter, the only thing that matters to me is to see what will happen afterward. I'm currently having a shit whole of fun with these people so why the fu*k would I be ending this... this is simply to fun to end!"

After saying all of these in a cheerful voice the attacker suddenly pulled his blade out of the now lifeless wolverine and let his body hit the pavement rather unceremoniously.

Letting the strange flames vanish from his blade, the man sighed while looking into the night sky seemingly tired now.

"Indeed this is too fun... I'm waiting to see your next move Sally-chan."

In the meantime miss Fernandez, the old lady who owned the last home in that street was looking at the scene pretty scared. She hurriedly started to call 911 to report about the incident but when she looked at the street there were no signs of the three men from before.

The next day when Sally was feeding little Percy while watching the morning news she saw the news of the serial killer new work last night ... it seems like even with some people watching 2 man run away and being killed the serial killer wiped away every thing behind him and left no evidence .

Adopting a look of absolute worry on her face Sally made her decision.

She was going to move out of this area. And she was going to do it pretty soon.

 **well it is over.**

 **what do you think?!**

 **good?bad?**

 **i want to know...**

 **if you have any ideas let me know.**

 **i know that i said i will publish every 2 days once but lately i'm too busy so the updates will be weekly now.**

 **thank you all for reading and reviewing my story.**

 **please don't flame me because this is not my primary language and i am new to writing.**

 **and Spacial Thanks to my Beta-reader _Maxaro ._**

 **see you next time .  
**

 ** _Please review_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back.**

 **first of all thank you all who reviewed , favourited and followed this story .**

 **secondly i wanted to complain a little.**

 **really people some of you need to pay a little more attention . i mean there was some guy who sent me a pm about why the hell naruto isn't around and he doesn't want to read about gabe and the story is too much slow paced .  
**

 **i know that the pace for now is slow but it is necessary , and if i dont explain these thing now i have to use flashbacks in the later chapters and i hate flashbacks.**

 **well naruto was in the story the whole time and i gave away hints about his presence .**

 **like the smelly one who was eating NOODLEs like a certain pro all the time :| .**

 **well now that i said that i want to answer some questions .**

 **some one asked if i can use some bleach elements ... personally i like bleach but the idea of using zanpakto is done so many times that it has become dull.**

 **thought i am thinking about some other anime/movie minor elements .**

 **someone else asked if naruto is a monster/shinobi or something like that ...the answer is no , naruto will do some shady works but he will not become a monster or bad person.**

 **someone also asked what was the blue / black flames ... well the flames were flames of matatabi the two tailed nekomata (demon cat) . in most of mythologies around the world a cat is a creature with powers over the dead or the in eastern asia myths a nekomata has powers over death and tormented soul to some extend .**

 **so i thought why not use this as one of nauto/bijuu abilities .**

 **and before anyone asks no the only bijuu with naruto is kurama and naruto only owns a little portion of all of bijuu's chakra so he can use 6 paths sage mode in the future .**

 **i think that is enough talking for now.**

 **I own nothing**

 **i hope you like this chapter.**

 **"talking"**

 **'thinking'**

 **story start**

 **chapter 5**

 **We Don't like sushi**

 _9 months later_

It had been nine months of surprisingly good life.

Sally had thought that living with Gabe would be hard, but it seemed like it wasn't the case.

At first he acted like a bastard and sometimes he was an ultimate bastard... but when you'd go out of your way and look closely you would see his other side.

Gabe wasn't the person she had thought him to be.

Sure he was rude and smelly but sometimes he showed that he was actually kindhearted.

Why would she say something like that?!

Simple, because she had seen him while he was secretly tending to Percy when he thought she was asleep.

It had been around 6 months since she and Percy had moved in with Gabe.

It was just a small two bedroom apartment in MANHATTAN and wasn't anything special, but it was better than where she lived before.

Life was getting better every day... if you didn't count Gabe's moments.

Right now Sally and Percy were on a vacation in Mohntack for Percy's birthday.

Well originally she had planned to come here with only Percy but Gabe had protested and had claimed that he was her man now and needed to accompany her on this trip.

So here she was in her favorite cabin on the beach.

Right now she was arguing lightly with Gabe while handing him an icy can of beer to use on his swelling jaw.

"Come on darling. You shouldn't pick a fight with whoever you don't like."

"Well it isn't my fault that the idiot thought he could hit on you."

Now, if only a little, Sally was touched by his claim.

"But now that I think about it, all of what happened today was your fault, if you hadn't seduced him."

Well, actually Sally had done so as some kind of revenge against Gabe because the day before he had her day by gambling half away of her money.

But right now she wasn't going to admit to that... not at all.

"Hey now, it's my fault?! Gabe you're acting childish, why In the HELL would I want to cause you any kind of trouble?"

She said while putting her hands on her wide hips and adopting a look of annoyance on her gorgeous face.

"You are going on my nerves woman... shoo."

Opening the can of beer he started to drink while waving his hand to Sally's direction in a shooing manner.

Now Sally was a very patient woman and wouldn't take such a thing too seriously, but she wasn't exactly in a mood today and it didn't help that she is on that time of the month.

So with an angry scowl on her face she stamped away toward Percy who right now was playing in the sand happily.

Firstly shaking down the blanket from her body to show her breath taking and sexy figure in a blue two piece swimsuit she picked her son and despite her better judgment and now forgotten advice from Poseidon about Percy scent being amplified by the sea water she stamped toward the water while muttering about penisless assholes.

She went into the water with a now joyously giggling Percy who right now was adapting to water pretty fast.

Both of the mother-son duo were unaware of the incoming danger.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Arlong was happy today.

You ask why?

That's simple.

Because after almost a century of being cursed by the earthshaker himself to being turned to a monster he now had a chance to get back at the old fool.

Today after avoiding the monster hunters of Atlantis and dealing with some pests who thought he was an easy meal he had come to rest near the shores, but it seemed lady luck was on his side today and was giving him a chance to take his revenge against the lord of seas.

So with that thought in mind the giant of shark-man-monster sped toward the smell of the godling who was possibly his spawn.

Huh... of course he knew that the sea lord couldn't keep it in his pants.

None of the big three could.

Simply it was a matter of time to see when the eldest of the three would break his oath (he had no doubt that the big Z had already broken his) and that is if he hadn't done so already.

So doubling his efforts in reaching his destination he grinned hungrily as he thought of the ways he could use to consume the flesh bag.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

It's been almost 30 minutes since Sally and Percy had came into the water so they could forget about smelly Gabe and have a lot of fun.

But right now after cooling down Sally had a bad feeling. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it but she knew something wasn't right.

She looked back toward the beach and saw Gabe snoring away on his seat under the beach umbrella.

She looked down at her happy son who was right now babbling happily and playing within the water.

She sighed as she now looked into the distance watching the beautiful view of the vast body of water, sun shining in the sky, seagulls flying overhead some boats in distance fishing and a giant shadow approaching quickly and...

Wait...

A shadow?!

Looking toward the shadow underwater everything clicked in her head.

That was a monster...

Now that she thought about it Poseidon had told her about this, Percy was a young but powerful half blood. When in the water he would unconsciously release his power and that would cause his scent to get stronger and attract sea monsters nearby.

Turning around hastily while drawing a now whining Percy in her embrace she swam toward the beach in the hopes of at least saving Percy's life.

'I'm a horrible mother, how could I forget about such an important matter. Now Percy's life is in danger because of my idiotic action.'

Swimming toward the beach full speed she didn't dare to lessen her speed or even look behind.

In her attempt to reach the beach as soon as possible she didn't register the towering monster behind her fast enough, and when the shark man pounced toward her Sally was only able to move to the side to avoid his saw nose and deadly razor teeth.

The aftermath was unpleasant because Sally and Percy were both washed away towards the beach by the wave caused by the shark man.

Sally's mind was a little hazy because of the mini tide crashing into her body and she was only able to register the familiar voice of Gabe that oddly sounded concerned.

When she took a hold of her hazy mind she noticed that she was on her back in the shallow waters while clutching Percy tightly in her arms.

But what really frightened her was the fact that right now the shark man was now walking on his two feet and approaching while snapping his jaw with a murders glee showing in his crazed eyes.

"Now, now fleshbag its meal time."

Without even wasting another second the monster dove towards them.

The only thing that Sally was able to do was to shield Percy with her own body while closing her fearful eyes shut.

But instead of feeling the razor sharp teeth sinking in her flesh she only heard the sound of a loud clank, like that of two pieces of steel making impact.

After two seconds of silence she gained the courage to open her eyes and look behind her.

What she saw nearly made her jaw drop to the ground.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

It was simply unbelievable.

Standing there between Sally and the monster was Gabe...

Gabe fucking Ugliano was standing there between her and her ultimate demise.

After a few moment of astonishment she looked a little closer to see both of Gabe's arms were covered in a jet black surface that seemingly blocked any light.

His right arm was in between the jaws of the monster who was trying in vain to bite his arm off.

Being angered by the mortal pest that blocked him from taking his revenge Arlong pulled his fist back and punched the human with all of his strength believing that it would turn his head into mush.

But when his fist collided with his face instead of hearing the satisfying sound of skull being crushed something entirely different happened.

Sally watched in amazement and confusion and saw that the unbelievable happened.

It was like mist being blown away from Gabe's figure.

And with that occurring everything changed as well... at least that was what happened to Gabe.

Gone was the middle aged fat ugly man and in his place was someone entirely different.

There, standing in front of her, was a tall young man standing at 6'4" with a muscular but lean body in Gabe's white tank top and loose shorts and sandals.

He had short spiky golden blond hair with bright blue eyes, a strong jaw and three sets of lines almost similar to that of an animal's whiskers.

In that moment the only intelligent words that the shocked woman could form was his name.

"G-Gabe..."

Stuttering his name had the effect of drawing the attention of the previously scowling man to her. His bright blue eyes—almost glowing—looked back at her with a neutral expression on his face.

After a few short moments of silently peering at her form he looked back toward the monster who was still trying to bite his arm off his body while giving him a confused look.

Straightening his hand and fingers into a line the blond pulled his blackened hand back.

Sally watched in astonishment as his hand flared into blue/black flames and afterward she only registered one thing and that was that the blond's arm was buried deep into the monster's chest—almost to the elbow—while said monster had already freed his other hand from his jaw and was now hunched over his arm with confusion and fear showing on his face.

He had thought that monsters like him were supposed to turn to golden dust and go to the deepest parts of Tartarus instead of bleeding like a mortal and dieing like this.

The only thing that Arlong heard before the unforgiving darkness took a hold of him was a simple sentence coming from his killer.

"Sorry, but none of us are fans of sushi or sea food."

And with that said, the blond pulled his hand out if the now dead monster and let his corpse hit the shallow waters.

After that he turned around to face Sally and the now crying Percy, his blackened arms turning back to normal, only leaving some blood on his left hand.

He looked and smiled sheepishly at them while scratching the back of his neck with his clean hand.

" Uuhm... surprise?! "

There was only one thought that came to the confused and shocked Sally.

'What the fuck is going on...?'

 **chapter finished.**

 **what do you think ?!**

 **good? bad? just let me know .**

 **ideas are welcomed .**

 **you see that ... naruto was gabe in disguise.**

 **many things will be cleared in the next 2 chapters.**

 **Spacial thanks to my beta reader _Maxaro_ .**

 **please read and review .**

 **see you soon .**


	6. Chapter 6

**i'm back .**

 **firstly sorry for taking so long . this chapter was mostly dialogues and that was hard for me to write.**

 **secondly thank you all who reviewed , favourited and followed this story.**

 **now to answer some questions .**

 **someone asked me that what was the black hand and all... well that was armament haki . for the people who doesn't know what is that , it is an element of anime/manga one piece that characters use to harden their person or everything they have body contact with or use it to amplifie their techniques.**

 **someone else asked if naruto is an stalker ... well in some sort of way he is... but for another reason that will be explained in next chapter.**

 **i know that maybe my writing is rough , specially when i write dialogues but i'm trying to improve , so ...**

 **and at last i am editing the first three chapters with the help of a beta reader by the pen name of Stylzee and they will replace the orginal chapters in a few days.**

 **now enough with me talking.**

 **read and enjoy.**

 **review and let me know what do you think.**

 **disclimer : i own nothing.**

 **"talking"**

 **'thinking'**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Manipulation**

It was around afternoon.

Right now Sally was sitting around a small fire in front of their cabin in order to warm herself and Percy while holding her curious son in her lap.

Currently she had a very tick blanket draped around her frame, protecting her bikini clad figure from the cold, while Percy was changed into a warm pony styled one piece baby suit... huh, ironic considering who his father is.

Right in front of them the enigmatic man was sitting while tending to the fire to prevent it from snuffing out.

"You know I'm lost here... w-what happened there, I mean you entirely changed. I'm confused."

After almost three hours of silence since the incident with the sea monster Sally couldn't bottle up her confusion any longer and fired her questions rapidly.

At hearing her stressed voice Naruto took a long breath to ready himself for the long talk that was a head of him.

Looking into the fire with a troubled expression on his face he started.

"Well... I can't exactly explain it... actually I can, but it is a long and unbelievable tale to be honest..."

When saying these words he looked up to see Sally waiting for him to continue.

Seeing that he didn't have any way out of this he sighed another time and started to tell his story.

"Well it is as I said a very long story so in order to understand I need to tell you everything that happened from the very start."

of course he will not tell her about some 'minor' details . Heaving a breath he continued.

"Well, it all started around 15 months ago when I moved to New York to start a life a new for myself. You know I hail from far away lands where the gods and monsters aren't involved in the daily lives of people. So imagine my surprise when one morning when I was eating my breakfast at a local stand a bronze bull creature of some sort almost ran over me while chasing a guy down the street."

At the remainder what happened that day he let a chuckle of amusement escape his lips. But soon enough it was replaced with a frown as he remembered what exactly happened the next moment.

"So after seeing this I got curious about what was going on because it wasn't normal seeing such an incident happening in the light of day and in front of a high number of the population, and when I paid attention I was confused when I saw people under the effect of some unknown brain washing force that made them see things differently. I mean they saw the bull as a gangster truck that was chasing after one of their victims."

At this Sally just needed one word to confirm her suspicions.

"Mist... it is what supernatural aware's call it. After some investigation on my part I found out about the world of gods."

At this point he was staring at Sally's exposed cleavage with a perverted look plastered on his face.

Seeing the look on his face she gained a tick mark on her brow and threw a rock at his face that he surprisingly took to the forehead but didn't comment or show any kind reaction and only ogled at her chest even more.

Getting a little uncomfortable from his ogling she pushed him to continue with his story.

"So what happened after that?!"

Seemingly shaken out of his perverted thoughts he cleared his throat and continued.

"Well in my investigation I found out that sometimes gods have a hobby of, to put it simply; hooking up with mortals and from those affairs there are children born who are known as half-bloods or demigods, some of whom are sometimes strong enough to destroy small towns. So to be honest I was curious and wanted to see what a half-blood of that caliber was like. So I searched for one but I didn't find any so imagine my surprise when one day when I was going on my way I saw you with a newborn Percy accompanied by a guy that from evidence I would guess was a satyr."

Taking a pause the blond saw that Sally was getting inpatient with him so he decided to not take too much time with this.

"So I thought to myself why would a satyr of all things accompany a mortal woman and her newborn child? So with that in mind I came after you and from what I observed I was sure that Percy was a demigod. But after a while only observing wasn't enough and my curiosity was killing me so I said to myself why don't do something that gets me closer to you, but I didn't know how... time passed until one night I accidentally found out that you need something or someone to cover Percy's scent from the rest of the supernatural side so I knew this was my chance to get a little closer. So I planned to enter as Gabriel Ugliano."

At this point Sally was honestly a little scared of the man in front him.

The reason of her fear was that the man in front of her was a total obsessive stalker and that was a little more than freaky and scary in her mind.

"So let me be straight with you. You got into my pants because you wanted to observe Percy's life?!"

Now the man supported a guilty look on his face.

"I know it was wrong to do this. But I assure you that despite what the situation looks like I didn't get into your pants."

At his claim Sally was offended so she protested loudly.

"What?! We clearly had sex … even if it wasn't exactly what I call the sin of pleasure."

Hearing her words the blond had an annoyingly amused smirk on his face.

"Well since coming to New York and finding out about the mist I found out that my non-existence affinity toward genjut- illusions has sky rocketed so let's just say it was cute and amusing to see you try to give your personal pink dildo a hand job or laying on the bed completely dressed while encouraging 'Gabe' to do better."

Hearing about all of these her face went scarlet red from both embarrassment and anger while at the same time feeling thankful. Angry because she felt she was toyed with, thankful because she hadn't slept with an unknown man (that would explain why she never felt anything from their 'bedroom activities') and embarrassed because of... well you know the reason for that. What?! She was a lonely mother and she hadn't had any kind of pleasure in a very long time. Of course she had the means to please herself.

After a few moments of the blonds snickering to himself silently and Sally trying to calm herself from the embarrassment and building anger another sense of fear took a hold her. To be honest she was scared from his obsessive and manipulating nature.

Sensing her fear he immediately knew that his explanation had scared her so he continued with more care.

"Umm... I know that all of my actions are looking creepy to you but I wanted to know a little more about God's and their children and Percy was the best example for me but -"

At this point despite her current emotions toward him at hearing his last sentence she saw red.

It seemed that the blond used wrong words because before he could continue he felt a slender hand slap his cheek (pretty hard).

He looked back toward the brunty young woman in front of him and saw rage burning in her normally soft and warm green eyes.

Normally she was a person with a very calm attitude toward people but right now she was too angry to uphold her calm attitude.

Right now the blond was too shocked to be able to say a word.

Sally stood up quickly with Percy clutched in her arms.

"You-you are the worst person I have ever met. You think this is all a game and we are all your toys to play with?! We are living people who have a personality and character of our own. We aren't play things for you to manipulate and toy with."

Right now the young man was too stunned to say anything. He only could watch in shock as a now angry Sally with with wet and red eyes rage and yelled at him.

"You think is it funny to play with people lives?! No it isn't you sick minded bastard. My SON isn't any kind of sample or example for your sick and freaky observations and neither I am an amusing sexual toy for you to play with."

At this point Sally was almost on the verge of tears. She couldn't say another word in fear of breaking down in tears in front of this... this MONSTER.

So without saying another word she rushed toward her cabin in the hopes of retrieving her belongings and leaving this place as soon as possible.

Behind her the blond stood up from were he was sitting beforehand while internally berating himself for what he did.

Giving a sigh of desperation he pulled a hand through his untamed golden hair.

Debating on whatever to do next he turned around and walked toward the cabin with a tense posture.

When he reached the cabin he saw a storming Sally putting away everything that belonged to herself and Percy in a big blue backpack.

She now was dressed in a pair of black jeans and blue tanktop under a dark aqua colored open coat/jacket.

Placing the backpack on her shoulder she took Percy in her arms and walked toward the entrance of the cabin and only stopped for a second to look at the almost hulking figure of the man in front of her.

Moving again she passed without saying another word.

The young man didn't let her though and ran around her to step in front of him once more.

Sally tried to walk away from him by passing around him. But every time she attempted he stepped in front of her.

"Move."

"Listen Sally I know that what I did wasn't right and all but please give me a chance to prove and explain myself to you."

"I don't need any kind of explanation or proving from some insane lunatic who I don't know the name of. Get lost and never come back into my life."

With those words said she moved past him toward her new car, sat down inside with Percy and drove away toward New York and the only thing he could do was to watch the car vanish in the light of the setting sun.

"I'm an idiot"

With a desperate and tired sigh the now grim faced man walked away toward where his clothes rested and got dressed. After all he didn't have any kind of business here... not anymore.

With that thought he vanished in a golden flash of light.

 **chapter finished.**

 **well i know it wasn't exactly good but i tried to write this as good and as i can.**

 **please don't flame me T.T**

 **and in the End spacial Thanks to my Beta Reader _Maxaro_.**

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello again .**

 **sorry for the long wait.i had a car accident and my right hand is cracked so writing for me is a little hard.**

 **to clear some things... naruto ain't gonna become the bad guy in this.i know that gods do these things all the time but i did write from sally's point of view at the time so yeah...**

 **and some said that the last chapter wasn't too good... well drama isn't my strength so i apologize.**

 **and before someone complain ... the language of shinobi isn't english.**

 **and this chapter contains a little of angst but it will not follow the story line too much.**

 **now enough talking.**

 **disclaimer: i own nothing.**

 **"talking"**

 **'thinking'**

 **story starts.**

It was 5 in the morning.

After what happened between her and the blond man, who she didn't even know the name of, she drove toward her house in Manhattan and, when she arrived, locked herself in the house.

After tending to Percy's needs and lulling him to sleep she had just sat on her bed while crying silently in hopes of tiring herself to sleep. even if she didn't like to admit it after almost one year of living with 'Gabe' she was kinda attached to him.

Well, she was able to sleep for a few hours until Percy had decided that demanding his breakfast at 5 am was a good idea.

So after breast feeding him she had come back to her room and in the silence of the house she was pulled in a boat of deep thought. Luckily for her she didn't need to worry about her job because it was Sunday and her day off.

At first she had thought of the blond man. In her opinion he was a cruel person that had played with her life. But as the minutes ticked away and the hours passed she began doubting herself as well, so in order to relax a little she stood up and walked toward the bathroom.

After getting out of her clothes she stepped under the warm water of the shower. As the water ran down her figure she let a sigh of relaxation escape her full lips.

But as her body relaxed and her mind calmed her mind went back to the events of day before.

Now that her mind had calmed down and her emotions was under control, she felt a little guilty. Back at the beach she had said many bad things about the blond and mostly they were true in one way or another, but maybe, just by a little, she might have gone overboard. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't entirely innocent either, after all, she had approached him for her own goals.

Debating on these thoughts for a few more minutes she let out a sigh and finished her shower with shampooing her hair and eventually cleaning her body.

After drying and dressing herself she came out of the bathroom with her long hair warped into a baby blue towel.

With a now clear and relaxed mind she made her choice. 'Maybe letting him explain himself wouldn't be so bad.'

And with that she finalized her decision, she was going to find the mysterious blond and hear him out.

But there was a glaring problem. She didn't know how to find him. So she didn't have any other choice other than going to 'Gabe's' favorite restaurant and maybe then she would find a clue that lead to where she could find him.

Making her mind she decided that for the day she would need a babysitter for young Percy.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

A few blocks away in a great apartment complex a tall blonde man was walking toward an apartment on the highest floor.

Stopping right in front of the last door he heaved a tired sigh and knocked three times and waited for the owner of the apartment to open the door.

After a few seconds the sound of light foot steps came from the inside and a few moments later the forest green door swung open in a fluid motion to show a buxom and beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties with straight waist length sunny blond hair that was donned in low twin pigtails. the young woman had honey brown eyes that had sharp glint in them, and finally she had a killer body with enormous boobs a thin waist going down to wide hips and nice bubble butt and slender but feminine legs and a height around 5'8".

She was clad in a white and formfitting tanktop that showed a VERY interesting amount of cleavage and to finish her appearance wore dark green shorts.

To simply put it, the owner of this apartment was a total drop gorgeous beauty.

After seeing her visitor a gleam of happiness entered her now smiling eyes.

"Well look who is here... I can't believe the greatest Shinobi of era is in my door step." The blonde beauty said with good humor.

"It's good to see you too baa-chan." He said with a fond smile while leaning down to give his so called granny a hug.

Hugging him back she chuckled while slapping the back of his head 'lightly'.

"You know I think I have to take the dream of you ever calling me by my proper name to my grave."

Smiling lightly at her words while rubbing the back of his head the young man proceeded to walk into the apartment followed by the busty blonde.

"Please have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?!"

Asked the sunny blonde while directing her guest toward her dark brown sofa.

Nodding in gratitude he accepted her offer for the drink.

After a few minutes of idle chit chat and drinking tea the light atmosphere of the house got a little more serious.

"Sooo... It is all nice and fun to have you as my guest but I'm sure you are a much busier man these days. So what is the reason for you paying a visit to little old me?!" She asked and at the same time sipped the last of her tea with interest evident in her sharp brown eyes.

"HUH, it seems you have become senile enough to admit that you are an old hag Tsunade baa-chan."

He said with a smug smile playing on his lips.

Scowling, the now named Tsunade flipped him the bird and shot him a warning look.

"Don't push your luck brat, I may be a retired kunichi now but from time to time I try to trow some punches to keep in shape."

With that said in a suggestive manner he paled a little and stopped himself from firing back an answer in fear of his threatened health.

Seeing that she had won this time she smirked and repeated her earlier question once more.

"Spill it out kid. What's bothering you?!"

"Well... I need some advice."

With a grim look now playing on his face he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

Now this was new. Never in her life she had seen her favorite blond come to her and ask for ADVICE. It had to be a new thing that had happened to him in the latest stage of his life. With all of these thoughts she got even more interested and curious about what it was that was troubling him.

"Hmmm , that's new. So tell me, what is this new mystery that has you on your knees begging to get a little of my unending wisdom?!"

"Humm... where do I begin?! It's a little complicated."

Seeing his normally confident and unwavering features now twisted into a look of confusion and stress she got even more curious to know everything.

"Why not start telling me everything from the very beginning huh?! The last time I checked both of us are now retired and what we have these days is loads of free time."

Sighing after hearing her opinion the golden blond took a deep breath and started to tell her about his life the past 10 months.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Hahahaha... "

The sounds of a feminine voice laughing at the top of their lungs was heard all the way to the outside halls of the big apartment complex.

Back at the last apartment with an outstanding dark green door one Tsunade Senju, after two hours of hearing her guest's lengthy tale, was laughing so hard that tears could be seen gathering in the corners of her eyes.

After another boat of uncontrollable laughing she finally calmed herself down. She wiped away a few drops of tears from the corners of her eyes with a slender and feminine finger and turned back toward the now annoyed looking man.

"Wow kid, you never seize to amaze me with your actions... "

After a few more chuckles coming from Tsunade a silence overcame the apartment while a more serious and tense atmosphere grew.

The younger blond was now waiting patiently to hear about her opinion and hopefully some kind of advice to help his situation.

After another minute of heavy silence Tsunade finally began to talk. "You now, despite what all of this looks like from an outsider point of view, it is a lot more complicated than it seems."

Nodding to herself she leaned back into her seat and continued her talk.

"Well first off, despite you being the main villain in this at the first look, this Sally Jackson isn't a goody two shoes either. It's true that you had manipulated her for months but she is not entirely innocent now. She also USED you for her own goal even if it was to protect her child from death."

Taking a pause to observe a now less tense and guilty blond man she continued on with grim face."But even with all of this I do not approve of your actions. Because I know you kid and I'm sure as hell that you are not Orochimaru... so I can say that you are still thinking about the years that passed and what happened in your last battle."

At her last sentence his figure completely stilled and his face was shadowed by his golden bangs. At that moment the tall blond was like a statue, unmoving with features that gave away nothing of what he truly felt.

But for someone like Tsunade, who had been close to him for years, it was an easy task to guess that what it was he was thinking about at the moment.

"I know it was hard for you to move on with your life and forget about everything, but for the sake of yourself you have to do this. This is tearing you inside out. I can safely claim that even right now the only reason that you acted all Orochimaruish all these past months was because you wanted to not think about the past any longer and busy yourself with something interesting."

Snapping his eyes up toward the buxom woman in front of him he answered back in a calm but strong voice." I will NEVER forget about the past..."

Seeing that she was about to protest he continued his sentence."But that doesn't mean I don't want to move on with my life. I admit that MAYBE in the beginning it was a means to escape my nightmares of the past, but as the time passed it became a need for my everyday life. I needed to be in her presence, it was quite comforting but..."

Closing his eyes he stopped himself from ending his sentence.

After a few seconds of silence he heard a tired sigh leave his company.

"Look... I know what are you going through right now. Believe me, I experienced the same, and this Sally woman has played as a means of support for you in the last months even if neither one of you understood this yourself."

All of this was tearing Tsunade's heath apart but she knew it was her responsibility to help him out at such times so she continued on with a strong voice." What happened with Hinata was a tragedy that none of us wished for, but it wasn't your fault either. Maybe you are powerful, crafty, unpredictable and all but despite all of these you cannot save everything and everyone, so blaming yourself for Hinata's death is not acceptable."

Heaving another sigh she continued. "I'm sure she wouldn't want you to act like this and blame yourself because of her and wanted you to move on."

"I know baa-chan and I promised that I will move on... and I never break my promise."

Smiling softly toward the older woman he assured her with a thumbs up... typical old him.

"So all of this aside brat I think despite being called a genius Kakashi was right. You are in fact an idiotic genius... despite acting all crafty and manipulative in the end you scared this Sally person off."

She said with a smirk playing on her lips trying to lift up the lost mood as much as possible.

"Hey I'm not an idiot... it's not my fault that my English is bad and I couldn't convey my words correctly."

He exclaimed loudly while crossing his arms in front of his muscular chest, almost pouting.

In return she only sent him a looked that said really?! With a playful smile.

After a few minutes of playful bickering the mood turned serious once more.

"You know, baa-chan, all of this aside I wanted to ask for some advice on what to do now. I mean she told me to never come back and..."

Sighing in stress he looked at the woman in front of him for an answer.

"With all of what I gathered from this talk I can only tell you that you have made a bond with this woman. It is not to complicated kid... it's either severing this bond like as she wanted or you save this new SPECIAL bond and fix everything?! It's your choice now."

Hearing all of this the tall blond was pulled into a boat of thoughts.

now that he knew what he can He do from now on he needed to think... but why was his baa-chan looking at him with such mysterious smile?!

...

Meh it didn't matter, he would think about it later.

 **chapter finished.**

 **what do you think?! let me know.**

 **also there will be only one- max - two chapters left from this arc. but to be honest i'm not sure if it is a good idea to write more than this arc because i only know what happens in the first book and that was when i was a teen when i did read the first i didn't read the rest of the series myself.**

 **also as i said i'm not gonna use the hinata thing too much . it's just to explain about what happened back home.**

 **well see you soon . hopefully ;)**

 **plz read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again.**

 **i'm back.**

 **sorry for the long wait . as i said in my previous note that i had beta problem. my old beta was to busy to continue and everyone i asked were mostly busy with school or university or weren't simply interested. so yeah it took a long time to find someone.**

 **and i would like to thank you kind readers for supporting me and my story .**

 **anyways i think it's better if we go on with the story now.**

 **disclaimer: i don't own naruto and PJO series in any shape or way .**

 **"Talking"**

 **'thinking'**

 ** _Story Start._**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Search**

It was around 10 a.m and Sally was currently getting ready for today's adventure . She was dressed in a white loose blouse and black jeans .

She was checking everything for the last time before leaving her apartment. That check also included her giving Percy's temporary care taker some advice and tips on how to handle him.

"... And please don't forget to feed him around 12 -"

" I know ma'am ... I have done this for many times since last year . there is nothing for you to worry about . I will take good care of Percy in you absence. " assured the middle aged woman with a warm smile adoring her kind face.

Smiling back at the kind care taker she uttered a thanks, picked up her purse and walked toward the door.

"Thank you again. I will try to be back before the night... Bye bye my little man."

With that said she waved at Percy, walked out of her home and closed the door behind her .

At the same time that she exited the apartment a balding , a tall and lanky man exited the apartment next door. This was Eddy the owner of the whole complex and her landlord. And aside from that he was a friend of Gabe and-

WAIT... That's it. He was a friend of her supposed boyfriend. Maybe he could help her find him.

Looking up to face the man she noticed he was experiencing a severe case of hangover... Probably from a few rounds of drinking last night.

In normal circumstances she wouldn't have bothered to approach the man in such a state, but right now, if she wanted to find a lead on the whereabouts of the enigmatic blond, she had to do this. She turned toward him completely and cleared her throat to gather his attention toward herself.

With an annoyed look plastered on his face the landlord turned to her direction to see the woman next door standing beside him.

Grunting in acknowledgment he spoke in a tired voice ." Hey... Can I help you with something ?!"

Seeing that she now had gained his attention, (considering the man's current mood) she decided to finish her questions as fast as possible.

" Well, hello Eddy . umm... I wanted to know if you know where is Gabe ?!"

Looking at her with annoyed expression on his face the landlord snorted and turned around , and walking toward the stares leading to the street outside.

"Bahh... Why the hell should I know about the whereabouts of some random guy?! "

With that said the lanky man exited the apartment complex.

Shaking her head in disappointment she also followed the example of her land lord.

'"I shouldn't have expected anything from someone in such state."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

In one of busy streets of Manhattan Sally Jackson was currently walking toward a certain Chinese restaurant and at the same time thinking about the possibilities and different scenarios that could play out.

To be honest she was a little nervous about all of this... With the things she had called him and said to him she doubted if he would respond positively.

Seeing that she had arrived at her destination, Sally swallowed her nervousness and walked toward the restaurant with long and tense strides.

Looking toward the table that was Gabe's favorite eating place she found it currently occupied by a few children eating noodles while chatting among themselves happily.

Turning around she checked the rest of tables but there was no sign of the round man or even his blond counterpart.

Sighing in disappointment she walked toward the familiar waitress who most of the time served them.

Straightening her back Sally approached the woman and taped her on the shoulder.

Turning around to find the owner of the fingers that taped her shoulder the young Asian woman saw her regular costumer standing there with a faint smile.

Smiling cheerfully with a glint of amusement entering her eyes the waitress acknowledged her presence with a welcoming bow.

"Welcome back to our restaurant Miss. As always you can sit where ever you want and let me know when you want to order."

Waving a hand in a lax manner the American young woman answered back in a pleasant tone. "Oh thank you but I'm not here for food today. I just wanted to ask you a few questions that's all."

"Well it's such a shame but I will try my best to answer you back.", the waitress responded with a confused smile playing on her face.

"Ahh... Well I wanted to know if you had seen the man that always accompanied me here , since last night? "

At Sally's question the waitress gained a questioning and confused look on her face "ummm... I don't know who are you talking about Miss. "

"You know he is around 35 , short and round around edges ... " She was suddenly cut off.

" Miss, in all of the time since you've came here I have only seen an infant with you ."

At the waitress claim Sally was left speechless at the turn of events. She could already feel a migraine starting in her head.

Closing her eyes while rubbing a palm against her eyes and forehead she let out a sigh of helplessness .

" Are you OK ma'am ... Do you need help ?!"

" Yes, I'm fine... Thank you for your help. ,"Sally said with a smile and turned around and walked away from the restaurant.

'Dead end '

It was a dead end. That bastard of a blond had manipulated every one with the mist... At least it explained why every time she went there all the people looked at her funnily, because they only saw her, instead of seeing Gabe inhale noodles.

Besides now it was clear to her that this morning when she had questioned Eddy about the where abouts of Gabe why he called Gabe a random guy like a random person not him saying Gabe was acting random.

At this very moment she totally hated two things in particular.

One was the mist and two was the man who had manipulated every living person around into believing that she was talking to herself for the last year. Letting out an angry huff Sally decided to go to the places that where Gabe's favorite.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Awww look at you... You are so cute , my little man. Now say mama ... MA , MA.",said and cooed Sally Jackson to her young child who was giggling at the faces his mother made to make him repeat after her. Though it seemed that Percy is very stubborn child and would do whatever he was pleased with.

Sighing in disappointment she gave up for now in the favor of giving herself a little time to freshen up.

They were currently having fun in an amusement park together and already tried all of the games that was for younger children like Percy. Now it was evening and the sun was setting beautifully and they only had one more thing to do for day and that was watching a children movie about the hero of the seas fighting and defeating big bad sharks. Originally it was a cartoon that 'Gabe' had showed to Percy a few months ago and it seemed that the young boy was pretty interested in the show.

Thinking of their time with Gabe , Sally was reminded of his absence for what seemed like the hundred time that day.

Speaking of Gabe . It had been around two weeks since the incident in the beach. She had searched everywhere she could to find the man but it seemed like Gabe Ugliano never existed to begin with... So after days of searching for him she had accepted the fact that he had taken her words seriously and had vanished from her life.

So after days she had gave up on finding him.

'Maybe it's for the best. '

Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts she moved toward where the show was going to take place in hopes forgetting about all of her worries for the time being.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The show had been pretty good for Percy's taste but all the the fun and events of day had taken a toll on young Percy. So currently he was in Sally's arms snoring away silently.

Smiling down toward her son Sally rubbed a gentle finger to his nose and afterwards smiled gleefully at the face and sounds that the young child made in his sleep.

Heaving a sigh of tiredness Sally continued toward the parking area where her car was parked.

But it seems the fates were a little cruel this night because when Sally was looking to find her car among many others she spotted something that almost made her fall on her butt in shock and now slowly growing fear.

In the far end of the parking lot there was a giant black dog the size of a min truck , sniffing around the cars in hopes of finding an easy meal for its night.

Gulping in fear she docked her head in order to not be seen by the monster. It was a hellhound to be precise.

Thought it seems like this one was a little bigger and that wasn't good. Not at all.

Thinking fast she looked around for anyway and place to hide or take advantage in order to keep her child safe from the danger ahead.

And after a few seconds she saw it. An unfinished mechanical stage with a lever that held a lot of equipment at bay.

Formulating a plan in her mind she tightened her hold on Percy and after a few seconds dashed toward the stage.

" This is crazy ... I hope this works. "

With a frantic look on her eyes she yelled toward the monster to gain its attention.

" Hey you big ass idiot .over here."

Right now the monster was sniffing around were her car was. Her yelling had successfully attracted it's attention and it looked toward her with a hungry glim in its eyes... Or better said looked at the child in her arms.

Snarling and snapping it's powerful jaws the monster dashed toward them at breakneck speed . she stayed still in front of the lever waiting for the right moment to act.

Nearing its target the monster leaped toward then with drool flowing out of its mouth.

'Now'

With a mental shout she pulled down the lever and freed all the heavy stage equipment from their bindings.

The moment the hound was about to reach them a lot heavy equipment crashed into its form and trapped it successfully.

Seeing that her plan had worked Sally didn't waste anymore time and sprinted toward her car in hopes of driving away as fast as possible.

Reaching her car she opens the passenger door and secured Percy in his baby sit in the back sit of the car .

Hastily turning around so she was about to go and sit behind the wheel when she saw another hellhound a few meters away stalking toward her while snarling.

Sally in a desperate attempt made a move to open the door but instead the hound pounced gleefully toward her .

At that moment Sally was only able to scream loudly and shield her person with her arms in hopes of protecting herself as much as possible.

But the moment that the monster was about to take a bite of her she watched with eyes that had unshed tears of helplessness contained in them , that in a flash of movement that she couldn't follow a very familiar tall blond man stood in-between and in a fast movement of his hand slashed his hand toward the monster and the next second the only thing that she knew was that the monster had turned into golden dust.

Truly Sally was stunned. She watched with a sense of déjà vu as the blond man looked back at her with a concerned look plastered on his face.

Turning fully around to face her the towering blond looked at her with a now awkward air about him.

"Ahhh... Hey... Are you ok- ooof"

Before he knew what happened he found Sally hugging him tightly and burying her face in his muscular chest.

After a few moments of surprise at her sudden action he smiled down at her gently warped his strong arms around her much smaller frame.

After what seemed like a few short but sweet minutes of silence Sally pulled herself together stepped back from his warm embrace. It looked like in her state of weakness she had let a few tears escape her eyes because now her cheeks were a little moist. Sniffling a few times she wiped away her tears with the back of her hands and smiled faintly toward him.

A few more seconds in silence and Sally decided to start the conversation.

" You know it's good that I have a stalker or else I'm sure we would have been dead right now."

Chuckling at her her kinda humor laced words he chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well what can I say... Lucky you I guess."

"Yeah... I thought it was over for me ."

Another boat of awkward silence settled down on them.

"You know. I'm here to say that my actions of the past were not right and I'm terribly sorry for playing with you and your life and will pay anything you demand as my punishment ."

The blond broke the silence with a serious face and tone while bowing at the waist in the end of his sentence to show his regrets.

Feeling even more awkward than before at his words and actions she turned to him and anwsered back.

"You know ... To be honest Im not entirely innocent either ... I wanted to use you to gain my own goals sooo... Yeah . I'm sorry too."

With a surprised smile over coming his face the blond asked in a hesitate voice "You mean to say that you have forgiven me?!"

"Well not exactly but I'm trying to give you another chance to start anew .sooo..."

With that said she left the rest of sentence hang in the air with a smile now creeping its way on her face.

"I will promise to not disappoint .I will explain everything that I should tell you in the near future and make all of it up to you. So let's start from the beginning shall we?!"

With a fox like grin now plastered on his face that showed his pearly white teeth and his quiet large , long and sharp canines the blond raised his hand for a hand shake.

"Hello miss. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. May I know your name?!"

Smiling playfully she decided to play along so she took his hand and shook it.

"Ohh. Yes of course. I'm Sally Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

"No no... The pleasure is all mine."

And with that a great tide of change that would shake the world to its core arose.

 _ **Chapter End**_

 **Soo what do you think?!**

 **i admit i am not a romantic person at all and i can't write romance too good and i wanted to make it as real as possible hence 'the not kissing part' so if you think it wasn't good enough i apologize.**

 **And i don't really know if in the next major time skip if i should have naruto with his the last hair style or go with ...i don't know... a ponytail?!**

 **and as always ideas are welcomed... someone asked about a pet-monster for percy...hmm that's a good idea but i'm not going to give him something too spacial.**

 **and if you are interested to know. i'm not going to have percy user jutsu but certainly naruto will train him in someway sooner or later.**

 **and lastly i would be thankful if you don't flame me too hard XD**

 **Spacial thanks to my beta reader _fangirly662._**

 **PLEASE GIVE ME LOTS OF LONG NICE REVIEWS.**

 **see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again.**

 **Sorry about the late update as many of you already know i didn't have a beta and i am currently super busy with my job.**

 **firstly i wanted to thank you all who supported this story ... the feed back from chapter 8 was simply amazing.**

 **secondly i may go on hiatus for a while but i will try to finish this ark before that.**

 **and lastly here is the answer to some of the reviews :**

 **GrinReaper7 : I know what you are saying and in the start i wanted to do a simple naruto being sallys hero story but when i thought about it, it was kinda lame so i used the twist with the disguise .you know it was refreshing to write about a naruto who isn't exactly a Hero.**

 **sabery : Hmmm... i have plans for that one but they are secret ;-))**

 **: it will be explained in the feature that why they are here but gust know this their case isn't the same as the over used scenario of being sent away by kamui or the likes. as for the percy he won't go ninja on people just because naruto is there. sure he will be fitter and more intelligent but not a basass from the about percbeth i have plans for them that you have wait to see.**

 **and thats all.**

 **now enough with talking.**

 **disclaimer : i own nothing.**

"talking"

'thinking'

 **STORY START**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The package**

* knock knock*

The clear sound of a wooden door being knocked was heard from where Sally was checking herself in the mirror of her bathroom.

Knowing already that who was behind the door, she walked toward the entrance with a little nervousness apparent in her big green eyes.

Putting her hand on the handle of the door she stilled her nerves and after exhaling a deep breath opened the door to come face to face with the enigma that had plagued her life for the last year.

Smiling pleasantly she greeted him warmly.

"Hello Naruto. It's nice to see you again ."

Smiling back at her, the tall blond answered back. "Hey Sally! It's good to see you too. Can I come in?! "

"Ahh! Where are my manners!? Of course... Why not."

"Oh! I got you some faloodeh ... I hope you like it."

With that he handed her a plastic bag that contained a plastic bowl that had some cold beverage which was mixed with white, thin and short fibers; from the smell she could tell it was sweet.

Accepting the plastic bag she stepped aside and let him enter her house. Naruto directed himself towards her living room and made himself comfortable in her blue sofa.

Neither Sally nor Naruto dared to speak a word to each other while they made their way to the living room. There was simply an unending silence between them. Clearly, there was still some awkwardness left between them due to the incident.

Naruto didn't blame her, it was kind of a dick move on his part when he tortured her for months using a disguise of the filthiest human being he could think of.

Looking around the house that he had lived in for the last few months under the disguise of Gabe Ugliano, he spotted the now one year old Percy sitting in front of a TV while looking toward him with a child-like interest apparent in his eyes.

From the looks of it, previous to his arrival Percy had been watching a TV show about colorful ponies or something like that.

Naruto gave a kind smile to the child and made his way towards him, he lifted the young child and placed him in his lap and started making funny face at him. Percy immediately started to give an adorable giggle while clapping his hands repeatedly. It was so childish and so…innocent.

"So, what can I bring you?! Coffee or tea maybe with some cookies?! "

"Hmmm... Tea will be fine. I recommend that if you don't have plan to eat faloodeh that I brought , you should put it into your freezer."

"Oh! OK."

With that said Sally walked back towards her kitchen to follow the instruction given by Naruto.

After a few minutes of silence she came back with a tray that contained two cups of tea with a dish of fresh cookies at the side.

"Well, for the second time since the last year it's nice to see you again."

Said Sally with a teasing tone while her guest mockingly put a hand on his chest where his heart was and retorted "Ouch... So heartless."

Sharing a small laugh together they went back to silence once more.

It had been 3 days since the incident with the hellhounds.

After that Naruto had given her some time to get a handle on everything in her life once more because even if she didn't say it out loudly, his absence in her life and the guilt of what she had done was taking a toll on her.

After 3 days' time Naruto had been on a trip doing whatever he did at his free time and the day before he had called her and had said he will be there to meet her and likely explain a few things.

So here he was sitting in front of her while he was calmly drinking the tea and eating the cookies between intervals.

Turning her thoughts back to the present she spoke up once again. "So where have you been for the past few days?!"

Sipping the last of his tea Naruto let out a sigh of relaxation and leaned back into his sit. "Well I was in this beautiful and big city to the east and had a fun vacation for the last two days. And I even brought you some delicious faloodeh and believe me when I say this it may look plain and simple however it tastes heavenly."

Explaining all of these with a hipped tone he smiled at her assuringly. Actually he had neglected to tell her when he said east that he meant the east of the planet aka Asia, not the east of USA. But for now such a thing didn't matter. So, after a few seconds of silence he spoke up again but this time with a more serious tone.

"Well, I also saw that I had enough fun for now and came back here so we can continue with our talk."

Pausing for a few seconds to gather his thoughts he continued. "You see I wanted to have things between us to be a little more peaceful and I wanted ... To uh... Explain things to you and ... Ummm I wanted to -"

"OK! Stop right there!" Sally stopped Naruto using a clipped tone.

In the past few minutes Sally had kept calm and has been silent so he could talk freely and without any problem but he was proving to be a little annoying talking about all of this and right now she didn't exactly have the patience to listen to all this nonsense.

"OK, I know that explaining about all of our issues is hard for you but for god's sake I'm tired of hearing you babbling about 'explaining about everything' ... So tell you what? Let's just go with flow and in time when it comes up explain about things that are unknown to me OK?! "

With that said she huffed and leaned back into her sofa while grumbling under her breath about her awful luck with men and stupid blonds.

Fidgeting in his seat Naruto silently agreed to her words and kept his mouth shut for the time being.

"Although, I have to say I seriously want to know why it is that the monsters avoid you. Because right know you don't smell like a pig showered in goo. So I can say that it wasn't because of your smell. "

Right after hearing her words Naruto looked even more nervous and started chuckling slowly.

"Ummm... I assure you that it was the smell that kept them away though it doesn't have to be exactly foul... It's just more efficient this way."

And he finished his sentence while looking everywhere but at an angry but confused Sally.

Sally was exasperated and kind of pissed off but this wasn't the time to freak out and beat the blonde within the inch of his life. There was a time and place for everything.

"You know I don't care anymore why you enjoyed torturing my poor nose. Just tell me what you mean when you said that it was the smell?!" She sighed lowly and started rubbing her eyes.

Looking guilty and ashamed the young man stood up from his seat while putting on a smile.

"Well about that... I guess it would be better to take you somewhere. "

Standing straighter he held his hand towards her while putting the other hand on his chest and bowing his head a little "Well my fair lady! Will you honor this peasant and accompany me for a short trip?!"

Looking at his dramatic proposal for a ride around the city she chuckled and played along.

"Hmmm… It will be nice little peasant. Sooo where do plan to take your lady for her entertainment."

Smiling wildly at Sally the blond laughed a little and took her delicate hand in his much bigger one.

"We are going to the slums of New York. So, I suggest you wear much modest and simple set of clothes."

Looking at him blankly she turned on her heels scooped Percy in her arms and walked back toward her room to get changed in a set of simple clothes like he suggested.

She already knew she was going on the greatest ride of her life alongside the enigmatic blonde.

'Sigh. I should murder him as soon as possible.' Sally couldn't help but keep that thought in her mind.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Currently if you said that Sally Jackson isn't happy it would be a great understatement.

Since, she was walking down towards some of the shadiest streets of New York that she didn't even know existed. Sally was freaking out more and more as the seconds ticked away while she continued to walk alongside Naruto deeper and deeper into the slums of New York.

After what seemed like endless agonizing minutes she finally barked out a shout of anger and threw a punch toward his shoulder.

Well...that was Bad move with capital B, because she almost dislocated her fingers from punching his seemingly rock hard shoulder and the oh so prefect ball of sunshine had the audacity to play it off as if he lost an arm.

"Uhhhh... You are such a cruel woman Sally. Look at what did you do to my precious arm..."

The blond bellowed as he clutched his arm while shedding two miniature waterfalls of fake tears.

"Ugh... Don't play the idiot with me. Just tell me why we are in these parts of the city?! "

Just a second after hearing her words the blond man straightened his posture and putt a hand on Sally's feminine shoulder and began to guide her toward a direction that seemingly parted ways from the street and toward even more dark and shady looking back allays with a faint smile that showed he was now all about business.

"Well you see... To understand fully about this I have to start from the beginning. "

After a few seconds of contemplating to what to say Naruto began to talk.

"In the beginning when I disguised myself even back then I thought about everything and I knew that clearly soon enough monsters will appear one by one and honestly I couldn't let things like monsters ruin my day by showing their ugly faces at my door step . So, I started to set plans in motion to prevent that from happening. "

At her deadpan look that was directed toward him Naruto, he knew that he shouldn't stretch his luck with her on the matters of past and his creepy planning of all things so he hastily continued with his explanation.

"Well as said before I had done some research about supernatural and the world of gods and monsters. And one of my newly made friends suggested a solution to me that was almost perfect. "

At this point Naruto was grinning like a lunatic.

"And that solution was the use of some special brand of perfume to cover Percy's scent."

And with that he finished his explanation while grinning widely. Sally absorbed all of these info with a thoughtful look playing on her face.

But just as she was thinking about all the details something suddenly clicked into place an at that moment she wiped her head upward toward where she knew his face was with an expression that showed horror and disgust.

"You ... You are telling me that all of the time that I was almost suffocated by the horrible smell was just to... To PRANK the hell out of ME?!"

At seeing her response and words his grin got painfully strained and slowly but surely he begun to sweat more and more.

"Well I did to umm... As I said before... Ahem... Cover Percy's scent but when I smelled that perfume I couldn't control myself so I uh... DidThatForSomeFunAndAmusment. "

At first Naruto had started awkwardly but as seconds passed and with each word that he said he begun to sweat even more as the horror in Sally's face vanished and pure anger took its place and maybe that was the reason that he blurted out the last sentence fast enough that Sally almost didn't understand his words.

Or maybe the reason for that was the sound crunching fingers and knuckles that came from sally s direction.

And it was the day that Naruto Uzumaki understood the true meaning of physical pain.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

So far it had been a rather good day for him. You ask why?!

Well that is simple. It was around afternoon and since he had woken up from last night sleep everything had been seemingly perfect.

To be more specific he had woken up this morning peacefully without any incident like the last week fiasco with the idiotic guy who wanted a piece of him for apparently no reason... Ummm well now that he thought about the day that the incident happened the guy had said something along lines of banging someone or something like that while screaming bloody murder at him... Well you can't fault him now, back then he had been experiencing a killer headache caused by a very bad case of hangover from drinking too much the night before hand now that he thought about it even more he was having a guess that maybe in some point sometime in a very unknown place he had banged some pretty woman but for the life him he couldn't remember witch one of them was a milf or something like that...

...

What? He was a VERY popular Gigolo and he had bedded more women that he could probably count. And certainly he wouldn't go out of his way to memories every single one of them.

Aah...but that wasn't the point here and really didn't matter right now. What matters is that today he had woken up peacefully without any headache or any pain from his left eye.

He had taken a surprisingly a warm shower (in the area that he lives a warm shower was a rarity) and after that he had dressed in his OWN fine and expensive suite and had eaten a very good and freshly baked breakfast (another rarity in his life ) and when he had checked his pockets instead of an empty pack of his favorite Marlboro he had found a nearly full and fresh one and to make it all the better his favorite and regular costumer Mrs. Johnson , a very attractive white woman in her mid-thirties had called him for a very intense and exciting job .

And here he was in Johnson's apartment, the normally peaceful and quiet atmosphere of the house had been distributed by the load sounds of moaning and groaning and intense screams of pure carnal pleasure filling the apartment.

After what seemed like hours everything became silent once more. After sometime that felt like 30 minutes a tall man in black suit came out of the door of apartment into the hallway accompanied by Mrs. Johnson who was smiling joyously towards him.

He was a man in his early to mid-twenties with an athletic build who stood a little over six feet with long sunny blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail that descended almost between his shoulder blades and a single eye that was a bright blue, almost like the color of clear sky outside, the other one being covered by a black eye patch. He also had a thin mustache and beard that gave him the attractive bad boy vibe.

Mrs. Johnson pulled back from him after boldly groping his back side and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. She pulled out a rolled stash of dollars from her generous cleavage of her bra and chest and placed it inside the breast pocket of his suit and pated it down.

"Well dear it was a pleasure working with you again." Said the woman with a sultry voice.

Grinning charmingly back at her.

"I try my best Sarah. It is our policy to do our job at the best way possible and our ultimate goal is to always satisfy our customers to their need. "

With that said he gave a lazy two finger salute and left the complex with a last word.

"Please pick us to do your jobs next time."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

It has been a quick but relaxing walk back home and he had chosen to grab something in the way so he could eat some well-deserved dinner that he still hasn't gotten due to his long term job.

But imagine his surprise when he saw one of his newer costumers that had managed to become his regular on the ground twitching painfully while holding his groin with one hand and covering his face with the other one.

For the first few seconds he was surprised but after that he was perfectly on guard.

Thought after a few seconds of checking the back alleys that housed his apartment / work office he saw a scowling woman with a baby boy in her arms sitting on the stairs leading to his house.

Slowly but surely everything became clear for the sunny blonde and as the seconds ticked by a very amused grin began to stretch his lips. Kneeling down still unnoticed he started to poke the golden blond with a finger to the ribs.

Poke

Twitch

Poke Poke

Twitch Twitch

Poke Poke Poke

Twitch Twitch Twitch

Slap

"Get the fuck away from me you fucking blond."

And it was after his fourth attempt to poke him painfully in his ribs that his hand was slapped away and was yelled at for having some amusing time to himself.

He would have yelled back some insult but the sight of the surprised but angry woman at the other side stopped him from saying anything because before he knew it the golden blonde was kneed in the face quite viciously.

Well wasn't she an angry chick with very strong hits...

"You idiot do not use such foul words in presence of children."

And right then his strait grin turned to a charming smile as he stood up from his position from aside of now wailing man in favor of facing this new face... What can he say, he was a sucker for strong woman like that... being a young mother was just a bonus .

"Hello there miss... It seems that you have a-"

But before he could continue with his speech to reach the heaven he received a wild and strong uppercut to the chin that threw him away and on his back and almost knocked him out.

The formerly agonized man was the one who had thrown the punch in the first place now was standing protectively in front of a surprised Sally with a hard look on his face.

"Bad move pal. She is off limit." Naruto said to the other blond who was groaning on the ground and slowly rolling to his side to get up from the ground.

Now that Sally saw his reaction to what the new comer was trying to do, for some reason her anger drained after witnessing it. And in the same time now that he was standing he could see that there was a rather nasty black bruise around his left eye and it was already fading away to be replaced with his normal lightly tanned skin.

In the meantime the other blond had gotten to his feet and was nursing his bruised jaw.

"Possessive much pal?!"

"Well I don't know what you are talking about."

Naruto said with an innocent smile playing across his face.

Naruto was a very clingy and possessive man and it wouldn't do if someone tried to make a move on HIS possessions. And he had taken some pleasure into punching his supplier

... Even if he knew he was going to get back at him for the punch.

"So all of this aside... Who is your lady friend here?! "

"Oh right... This is Sally and the little guy is Percy and Sally this is Rick."

"Well if you wouldn't punch me again my friend I would like to welcome you to my humble office ... Please come in." Rick insisted.

Said the newly dubbed Rick as he opened the heavy iron front door as made a gesture indicating to follow him inside.

Sally looked nervously toward her blond companion and received a reassuring smile that was followed by a gentle hand on her back.

Slowly the two young adults followed after Rick inside. They climbed a flight of stairs and were rewarded by the view of a small apartment that contained a few pieces of furniture and a coffee table, a small kitchen at one side and an oaken desk occupying the other corner beside the window. Possibly acting as the office because there was the place that Rick sat and offered them to sit in front of his desk on some black leather couch.

"Well what can I do for you today kind sir?!"

Said Rick jokingly while smiling lazily toward them.

"Well I...we are here for some of your special package. Thought unlike the previous times I would like to choose a different one."

"Hmmm... It shall be done but before we start can I offer you a drink?"

Said the sunny blond while standing up from behind his desk and walked toward his mini kitchen.

"A glass of orange juice would be great."

"Some fresh water will do for little Percy... Thank you."

And so after a minute of silence he came back with a simple tray in hand that respectively contains an orange juice glass and a glass of water for each.

"Here you go. I hope it satisfy you thirst little hero."

And with a little pinch of Percy's chubby cheek he went back to sit behind his desk.

At the mention a hero Sally's mind went back to remember monsters that she had seen in her life and began to panic but before she could panic even more she heard the smooth voice of Rick telling her something.

"Do not worry miss, I assure you that there will be no harm that would come to your child in this house."

There was something in his tone that soothed her worries and there was a tiny little voice in the back of her mind that told her maybe some of it was because of the strong and warm hand that gently held onto hers.

"Well now onto the business." Rick pulled out a briefcase from a hidden case in his desk.

He opened the briefcase and spun it around so they could see the contents. It was filled to the brim with bottles of different color that she suspected was this special perfume that she was desperate for.

"Hmmm...Let me see ... An aquamarine. This will not work not this one either ...hmmm... AHA! This should do the job for now.

He pulled out the bottle that had golden tag that she couldn't read... Possibly because it was written in Latin or something.

"You will need to use a little of this every day. Be sure to apply it on his main blood vessels. Like both sides of his neck, armpits and the likes. If you use it right it will last for 3 months."

"Though it is a little pricy..."

When hearing this a sense of dread appeared in her gut.

"How much are we talking about?!"

"Each bottle for 5 thousand dollars and it is not that much because I wanted too but because the material needed for making them are a little expensive to be honest."

She was hopeless now... She couldn't afford to buy even one bottle...maybe she could struck a deal with this guy-

But before she could finish that grain of thought the golden idiot in kill me orange came to save the day once more.

"There is nothing to worry about. Here is this month's."

Said the man while throwing a stash of dollars in front of Rick.

"Y-you shouldn't buy it for me I can find a way to -" Sally stammered.

"Look Sally when we exited your apartment I took you here not because I wanted you to buy something, I did it with the intention of buying this myself. "

He said with a serious tone.

"B...but I can't accept it."

"Consider it a payback for all of those noodles that you paid for. "And then Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"see... If you put it that way it will be a different matter entirely."

"OK Rick the money is yours ...give me a damn box for the cover and we will be gone."

Rick chuckled and pocketed up the stash while pulling out a small box to put the bottle into it.

"Here you go miss. It is always a pleasure to have business with you Mister Uzumaki. "

And with that said the two (and half) exited the house and walked back toward Manhattan.

The whole time they were walking back Sally was in thought but after a while when they were nearing to their destination she finally spoke up.

"You know you didn't have to do that. Why did you do it?!"

After a few seconds of silence her answer left his lips.

"You know, you are right but I prefer to do this as a means to comfort my own mind in regard of both of your safeties."

Sally was a little shocked and maybe a little touched too. When Naruto had confessed about his reason and concern the seriousness and truth in his tone and words had had kind of warmed her heart and maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't alone anymore and completely on her own and all of these truly made her happy for some reason.

And then realization struck her that maybe having the enigmatic man known as Naruto Uzumaki in her life wasn't as bad as she would have thought.

But for now she would leave all of those thoughts to the back of her mind because they were close to the door step of her apartment complex. So, when they arrived she slowly turned back to face Naruto.

"So ...Thank you for all you did for us today. I will be eternally thankful. " saying that Sally smiled warmly at the blond for the first time since the last year that Naruto had known her, and being at the receiving end of that smile made his heart jump with something akin to happiness that he couldn't name exactly. But that didn't matter right now, what was important in this moment was that he was slowly gaining Sally's trust and that meant a lot to him.

"I didn't do anything really and I would be happy to be of service to you and if I know that somehow I can help you I will happily do everything needed to be done ... No matter what."

Sally was left speechless at hearing the serious and firm declaration from the blond man.

Well right now she was happy and that meant he deserved a reward.

So in a bold and fast motion Sally rose to the tips of his toes and planted a kiss on his cheek and before he could register what exactly happened she blurted out a fast goodbye and ran away in the safety of her apartment with a flaming face .

Slowly a stunned Naruto raised his hand and placed on the place where Sally had previously kissed his face a little reddened but instead of being embarrassed a glint of happiness entered his eyes and a large grin appeared on his face.

And then he started to walk down the street.

Maybe his situation with Sally wasn't as bad as he would have thought. And maybe there was still a chance.

But before all that he needed to celebrate and what to do as a celebrations better than eating ramen.

And with that thought in mind he vanished in the busy crowed in the search of some well-deserved ramen.

 **End**

 **well that was it.**

 **it was my longest chapter so far... i hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **i want to end this arc in under 4-5 chapter.**

 **all suggestions are welcome.**

 **sorry if in this chapter they acted a little bipolar i tried my best to write it better and here we are.**

 **about 'faloodeh' It is a desert and if you want to know what it looks like just google 'faloodeh shiraz'.**

 **spacial thanks to my beta reader** _**crazyrajat .  
**_

 _ **see you.  
**_

 **Please review**


End file.
